Lovely Jealousy
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Misty podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas Shun o amava mesmo assim.


**AVISOS:**

**1º) **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Não é o meu nome que aparece na capa do mangá nem nos créditos do anime. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, é apenas uma maneira que eu tenho para me divertir e divertir aos outros.

**2º) **Esta fic contém Shounnen-ai, ou seja, dois homens em uma relação tipicamente amorosa. Se você que estiver lendo não gosta desse tipo de coisa, aconselho que não leia. Não quero ter de aturar comentários grosseiros sobre isso depois. Se você gosta, espero que aproveite.

**3º)** MistyXShun é um casal do qual nunca trabalhei, mas que tenho meus motivos. Apóio a criação de casais diferentes. Se você não gosta, novamente digo: Não leia.

**Dedicatória:** dedico esta fic em especial para Alexiel Lilith, player de Shun de Andrômeda no antigo fórum Champs Elysées. Porque somente nós conseguimos entender o amor desses dois, né? ;D

_**-X-**_

**Lovely Jealousy**

**Summary: **Misty podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas Shun o amava mesmo assim.

_**-X-**_

Da sacada de seu quarto ficava a admirar a chuva que caía torrencialmente lá fora. Por uma pequena fresta da mesma adentrava um pouco do vento que soprava as árvores de modo consideravelmente violento, fazendo o mesmo com seus cabelos dourados e soltos. Em seu olhar, uma expressão vazia e triste. Mais uma vez havia se deixado levar pela raiva e pelo ciúme ao ver Shun ao lado de Hyoga, gerando assim uma grande e intensa discussão. O mais novo tentara se defender, mas o ciúme do loiro era grande demais. Forte demais. Misty dissera coisas frias e totalmente ausentes de qualquer sentimento de compaixão ou até mesmo pena. Shun sabia que o loiro tinha um gênio muito forte e um temperamento bastante explosivo, arredio e isso muitas vezes saía de seu total controle. E isso doía. Doía em seu coração ver aqueles olhos cor de safira brilhantes de ciúme e raiva. E mesmo com as lágrimas nos olhos, mesmo com o coração batendo dolorido contra o peito, Misty mandara-o sair de sua casa. E Shun, se vendo sem saída, fez o que lhe foi dito e saíra da casa do loiro.

Os dias foram passando e junto com eles, o ciúme e a raiva se esvaindo pouco a pouco. Mas conforme esses sentimentos sumiam, davam lugar a uma saudade difícil de explicar e ainda mais difícil de conter. Ao acordar pela manhã já não via mais o corpo esguio nem os cabelos de incomum tom esverdeado sobre os lençóis, já não via mais também o rosto de olhar e sorriso puro e inocente que tanto lhe encantara, já não ouvia mais a voz suave e doce ao lhe dizer "bom dia" ou "eu te amo".

E isso lhe doía demais.

Durante esses dias, vários de seus amigos vieram lhe fazer uma pequena visita com o intuito de levantar novamente seu astral. Em vão. Nada parecia animar Misty. Parecia que havia perdido toda completamente a vontade de viver.

A briga, a dor que sentia naquele momento, a saudade brutal que estava atravancada em seu peito... Já não podia mais suportar.

Em um ato totalmente desesperado, começou a ligar para todos os conhecidos de Shun, na esperança de saber onde ele estava naquele momento.

Nada.

Restava apenas uma pessoa agora. **Ikki**. Irmão mais velho de Shun. Jamais gostara dele tal sentimento era recíproco pelo outro. Ikki achava que Misty não era capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Mas talvez chegara a hora de engolir o orgulho e perguntar a ele onde seu amado estava. Fez isso. E como já era de se esperar, o outro rira. Dissera que Shun fizera certo em deixá-lo, que o jeito explosivo e por muitas vezes egocêntrico de Misty só atrapalharia. Mas não desistira. Perguntara a ele onde ele estava, recebendo como resposta a notícia de que não diria o paradeiro do mais novo. Frustrado, acabou por desligar o telefone.

"_Droga..."_

Misty pensou, batendo com o punho fechado na parede, algumas pequenas lágrimas caindo por seu rosto. Mas não desistiria. Apesar de ter todos os defeitos do mundo, estava determinado a reparar seu erro. Não podia perdê-lo. Não queria perdê-lo.

E em um ato totalmente impensado, descera as escadas de seu quarto e logo precipitou-se para a porta, saindo porta afora e correndo desembalado pela cidade à procura de Shun. Não se importava com a chuva ou com a possibilidade de pegar um resfriado. Apenas queria encontrá-lo. Apenas queria dizer que foi um completo idiota em ter se deixado levar pelo ciúme e pedir para que ele voltasse. Queria sentir novamente os lábios mornos e macios contra os seus, as mãos dele entrelaçadas nas suas, os olhos esverdeados mirando fixamente os seus.

Correu por todos os cantos da cidade. Procurou em cada ruela, cada esquina, cada pub que passava. Nada.

Nenhum sinal dele.

Um suspiro triste escapou de seus lábios, agora molhados pela torrencial chuva. Seu corpo estava um tanto pesado devido às roupas que estavam bastante molhadas. O vento intenso sacudiu o corpo frio do loiro, batendo sem piedade contra seu rosto alvo e de beleza única. A luz fluorescente de um poste iluminou as lágrimas que Misty não conseguira mais evitar. Derrotado, decidiu retornar para sua casa e encarar mais uma noite solitária. Caminhava em passos lentos, deixando a chuva molhar incessantemente seu corpo agora um pouco frio. Em uma tentativa de amenizar o frio que sentia, envolveu o próprio corpo com os braços enquanto caminhava. As ruas estavam silenciosas e calmas, não havia um só movimento. O silêncio era gritante, incômodo. Mas não tão incômodo quanto a dolorida sensação que atravancava seu peito, fazendo seu coração apertar.

- Shun...

O nome do mais novo saiu de sua boca sem que ele mesmo pudesse contê-lo. Retomou seu trajeto, mantendo sua cabeça ligeiramente baixa, o olhar cada vez mais triste e derrotado. Naquele momento encontrava-se em uma espécie de praça, cujo chão antes levemente arenoso agora achava-se com consideráveis poças d'água. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça apenas para admirar as inúmeras gotas da chuva que caía torrencialmente. Para sua surpresa, havia alguém ali. E seu coração bateu um pouco mais forte ao ver a silhueta mediana e esguia que tanto conhecia e que tanto desejava ver. Seus olhos arderam devido as lágrimas quando foi ao encontro da estranha figura e vendo que se tratava de Shun.

- S-Shun...

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não sabia dizer há quanto tempo estava naquela praça, em meio à torrencial chuva que estava caindo. Apenas queria que aquela sensação de vazio sumisse de dentro de si. Já fazia vários dias que brigara com Misty e já não agüentava mais a falta que sentia dele. Por muitas noites chorou, se culpando por ter ido ao encontro que Seiya tinha organizado e ter tido a infelicidade de reencontrar Hyoga, por quem fora intensamente apaixonado. E foi por culpa dele que brigara com Misty. Também se sentira péssimo ao ouvir Ikki lhe contar que o mesmo havia ligado para casa a sua procura. Tentara falar com o loiro, mas o irmão não lhe permitira. Dissera que fora muito bem feito para ele aprender a não mexer com seus sentimentos e para que deixasse de ser tão inocente. Mas Ikki não entendia... Não entendia o que se passava dentro de seu coração. Amava demais Misty. Irremediavelmente e com todas as suas forç a não ouvir mais o discurso autoritário do irmão, saiu do apartamento e caminhou em meio à chuva torrencial. Deixava as gotas pesadas caírem por seu corpo, molhando seus cabelos e sua roupa. Não se importava com o vento que fustigava as árvores e envolvia seu corpo, causando-lhe um tremor vez ou outra. Mas não se importava com nada disso. Apenas queria que aquelas gotas translúcidas e ininterruptas caíssem por seu corpo e levassem a dor e a saudade que se misturavam em seu coração, lhe causando assim um nó em sua garganta e as lágrimas que caíam de seu olhar triste e perdido. Depois de tanto andar, resolveu parar por alguns minutos. Sentia-se um pouco cansado depois de tanto caminhar sem um rumo totalmente definido.

- S-Shun...

Uma voz baixa e levemente trêmula foi ouvida a trás de si e fez com que erguesse a cabeça e virasse na direção de onde tinha vindo aquele tom de voz tão triste... E não pode evitar de ouvir seu coração falhar uma ligeira e intensa batida ao mesmo passo que seus olhos brilharam em puras lágrimas. Parado à sua frente achava-se a figura de Misty. Os cabelos estavam encharcados por causa da chuva, da mesma forma que a camisa branca que agora parecia transparente e colada em seu belo corpo. Os orbes cor de safira achavam-se levemente avermelhados. Na certa estivera chorando.

- M-Misty...

Sua voz saíra fraca e trêmula. Um misto de alívio e preocupação duelavam furiosamente dentro de si. Um sorriso fraco apareceu nos lábios do loiro que andou lentamente até o mais novo e ajoelhou-se diante dele, recostando o rosto em seu abdômen, os braços envolvendo-lhe a cintura.

- Shun... Por favor, me perdoa...

Misty pediu com a voz baixa e trêmula enquanto trazia o corpo dele para mais perto de si. Queria senti-lo ali, próximo de si. Sentir o toque daquele que mais amava. As lágrimas voltaram a cair pelos olhos do mais novo. Por um momento não soubera o que fazer, como agir, o que dizer diante de tal pedido do loiro. Acabou por simplesmente ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Eu não tinha a intenção de te dizer aquelas coisas... O ciúme subiu à minha cabeça e eu me deixei levar. Não medi minhas palavras, meus atos, minha voz... Eu sou um perfeito idiota...

- Não diga isso...

- Eu sou um idiota sim... Por ter feito a pessoa que mais amo no mundo chorar sem necessidade. Por culpa das minhas palavras, você sofreu sem necessidade. Por culpa do meu ciúme bobo, ficamos separados por vários dias. Por culpa dessa minha atitude...

Misty teve sua fala cortada ao sentir o dedo indicador de Shun pousar suavemente em seus lábios. Se dera conta por fim de que o aperto na cintura dele afrouxara, dando a passagem para que o mais novo ajoelhasse a sua frente e olhasse de forma profunda e intensa os olhos azuis dele.

- Pare, por favor... Me dói ver você se martirizando desse jeito. E mais: Eu te perdôo, meu amor.

Um sorriso lacrimoso estampou-se nos lábios de Shun enquanto erguia a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e pela chuva.

- Eu entendo seu ciúme. Ele é a prova mais concreta do sentimento que compartilhamos, e também que eu já estou acostumado com esse seu jeito. Mas você precisa se controlar, esse seu temperamento explosivo pode te prejudicar. E eu não quero isso para você, meu amor. Não quero mais brigas entre nós

- Eu sei disso... E juro que me controlarei. Por você faço tudo, Shun.

Misty disse com sinceridade. Também não desejava que ambos brigassem mais uma vez. Tinha perfeita consciência de que Shun era calmo e não gostava de brigas, mas se necessário, brigava e feio.

Uma felicidade muito grande lhe invadiu o peito fazendo com que seu coração inflasse. Shun sorriu mais abertamente enquanto retirava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele com todo o cuidado enquanto se erguia novamente e logo o ajudando a erguer-se. Não hesitando mais nenhum momento, Misty colou seus lábios aos dele em um beijo longo, lento e repleto do mais puro sentimento. Beijo este que o mais novo correspondera sem qualquer timidez ou demora. Em meio ao beijo, o loiro passou os braços a redor da cintura dele, aproximando o corpo esguio e ligeiramente trêmulo contra o seu. Naquele momento, palavras não eram mais necessárias. A espera e a saudade finalmente terminaram. Shun, por sua vez, Enlaçou-o pelos ombros e aprofundou o beijo, segurando com delicadeza o amado pela nuca enquanto seus dedos embrenhavam-se pelos fios dourados agora molhados. Como sentira falta de beijar aqueles lábios, abraçar aquele corpo, tê-lo somente para si uma vez mais. Ambos interromperam o beijo ao sentir que precisavam de um pouco de ar.

- Me leva pra casa...?

Perguntou um pouco ofegante enquanto abraçava-se ao corpo do mais velho. Misty sorriu enquanto roubava um rápido beijo dos lábios dele e tomava-lhe a mão.

- Vamos sim. Não quero que pegue um resfriado, né?

Shun riu enquanto segurava a mão dele, logo pondo-se a correr junto com ele debaixo da chuva que ainda não parara de cair. Já não havia mais ciúme, apenas o amor e a cumplicidade que sempre tiveram.

_**The End**_

**_-X-_**

_Reviews são boas e ajudam a aprendiz de escritora aqui a melhorarcada vez mais. Logo, mandem-nas XD_


End file.
